Legends of Ylisse
by Twilight Joltik
Summary: Lucina and Robin arrive at the Smash Manison, thrilled at the prospect of meeting and fighting legendary heroes. However, Lucina soon finds herself face-to-face with her lifelong hero and an embarrassing apology for her past identity.


_AN- I don't own Nintendo, especially not Fire Emblem. Also, spoilers for Awakening. Thanks and enjoy. -Twilight Joltik_

* * *

Legends of Ylisse

Lucina strode down the cobbled path to the mansion, invitation in one hand, Falchion in the other. "I still can't believe this!" she muttered in excitement.

"Nor can I," The young man behind her; Robin replied. "But considering we'll be fighting with the most powerful warriors to have ever existed, it will certainly be-"

"An insurmountable honor!" Lucina finished.

Robin sighed. "I was going to say exciting, but that works too."

"But just think," she exclaimed. "This means we're as powerful as people whose deeds are storied in legend, passed down for countless generations, becoming inspirations for all! Does that mean we'll be legends in the future?"

Smirking, Robin chuckled "You'd know all about that…"

"Oh, I wonder if we'll have heard of anyone here!" Lucina cried eagerly. "The letter said they hailed from other worlds, but perhaps we encountered one in the Outrealms?"

"Maybe, but I doubt it," stated Robin. "The only heroes we met were long dead and from our own world, and as far as we know, we were the only two."

The pair finally reached the door to the mansion, which had a bronze knocker in the top-center of it. Trembling, Lucina rapped on the door with the cold metal. It was quickly whipped open by a young boy with messy brown hair and what seemed to be wings. While he opened the door with a bright smile, he soon started to look confused. "You two?" he exclaimed in shock. "But wasn't it supposed to be-"

A young man with blond hair and pointed ears forced him out of the way. "It's very nice to see you here, Lucina, Robin. I'm Link, and Pit-" he motioned towards the angel he'd pushed out of the way. "Was just fairly certain he'd see someone else today, but don't think anything of it."

"Would you have preferred someone else?" Lucina asked, worry creeping up in her tone.

"Of course not," Link reassured her. "No one's disappointed in the least; we just thought we'd heard who would show up today."

"Right!" Pit butted in. "Do y'need me to help you carry anything."

Lucina huffed. "We are perfectly capable-"

"But thanks for the offer," Robin finished, glaring at Lucina. "Don't be rude!" he added under his breath.

"Sorry," Lucina quickly muttered to the angel.

"It's no big deal!" he declared. "I'm totally glad you're here, I just figured if anyone else was coming from your world it'd be Chrom."

"That is what I would have expected as well," Lucina agreed. "Wait, do you mean to say there are others from our world?"

Pit nodded. "Yeah. They're over by the window in the next room." He gestured to his left.

Robin began to ask "Really? Who-", but was promptly interrupted by Lucina beckoning him to follow her. She quickly dashed through the doorway to the room Pit had referred to and found two young men. One of them was muscular and had dark blue hair, but Lucina's heart stopped when she saw the other.

"It couldn't be…" she gasped. "Is that the Hero King himself?"

Marth looked confused for a moment. "'Hero King'? Maybe; I haven't ever heard anyone call me that. Where did you hear of this?"

"Stories passed down through the generations," Lucina answered, staring at the man in disbelief.

"Are you from the future of my world, then?" he asked, very clearly perplexed.

"Yeah," Robin butted in. "We're from Ylisse, but I believe in your time it was called Akaneia."

He nodded slowly. "That seems to make sense. I must say, it's a relief to know I will leave such an impact on my world."

Lucina suddenly looked down, her cheeks turning a bright scarlet. "Um, I believe I need to apologize for something…" she choked out, trailing off. "You see," her cheeks reddened even further. "And please know this comes from sheer admiration, um, you see, I admired you greatly from a young age, and I always hoped, as your descendant, I could live up to your legacy and be great."

"Descendant?" he repeated. "Go on."

"So, when I had to be a bit more… secretive to help save my world, I may have masqueraded as you…"

"Please forgive me!" she exclaimed, her voice breaking. "I only wanted to be as brave and heroic as you, and I thought it would give me your strength, and I promise I had no intentions of tarnishing your memory, so please forgive me!"

He looked at her for a moment, a strained smile on his face. "And I'm sure you didn't," he stated slowly after a minute. "If you are strong enough to make it here, you must be quite the fighter, and if you managed to save your land with the help of my memory, then I see no reason why you should be ashamed of that."

Lucina quickly brightened up, and began asking Marth innumerable questions about fighting, strategies, and his life. Robin smiled; he was glad to see the usually serious girl so star struck and cheerful for once. His attention was soon drawn to the other man in the room.

"If I'm not mistaken, you are the Radiant Hero, Ike, right?" Robin asked.

He nodded. "Yeah. And you are?"

"Robin," stated the white-haired man. "I'm a tactician for Ylisse's guard. And actually, one of our units claims to be a descendent of you."

"Interesting," he stated. "Wait, if Marth and I have descendents in the same army, does that mean we're from similar time periods?"

"I'm actually not sure," Robin admitted. "Just give me a history book and half an hour and I'll get back to you."

"Okay. So, what's this descendant of mine called?" asked Ike.

"Priam," Robin replied. "He's very… driven?" He attempted to search for words to describe his odd comrade. "He thinks about little else besides bettering his fighting, and is rather philosophical and obsessive about it sometimes."

Ike nodded. "Sounds interesting enough. So, you must be pretty powerful yourself to have made it here. I'm looking forwards to seeing what makes you tick on the battlefield."

He left, and Robin found his attention redirected to the conversation between the two royals.

"Also, Tiki misses you quite a lot," Lucina hurriedly explained. "Do you think you could maybe write her a letter or something that I could give to her whenever we go back? Just something to make sure she knows you haven't abandoned her and you're still watching over her."

Marth smiled, yet he looked a bit pained, as if he knew how hard his death had been on the Manakete. "Of course, but that is quite a long ways away. We'll have plenty of time to talk; don't exhaust every conversation topic so early on."

Robin smiled. Their time here would be quite interesting, to say the least.

* * *

_**AN- When Lucina and Robin were announced, I promptly burst into laughter. It was just so amazing to me that I hadn't expected this in the least, and I was thrilled at every prospect it posed. The fanfiction possibilities was really awesome for me, so I wrote this. I used male Robin just 'cause that was the one in the trailer. I like the idea that Lucina completely idolizes Marth, and that's at least half canon, so yay. So, yeah. I can't wait to write more of these. Thanks for reading. -Twilight Joltik**_


End file.
